Plastic Love
by Misha1088
Summary: After the killer visions, Cordelia's scars don't disappear and the two visit a plastic surgeon. Check out the Challenge and you'll get it.  **Crossover with Nip/Tuck**


**Title: **Plastic Love  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>08-25-2004  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Category: <strong>Angel/Niptuck Crossover; angst  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C, A bit of C/Other. Just a while.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After the killer visions, Cordelia's scars don't disappear and the two visit a plastic surgeon. Check out the Challenge and you'll get it.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Up to _That Vision Thing_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>Want it? Take it. Just let me know.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Everything up to _That Visions Thing_. Since I'm not sure if everyone watches Nip Tuck here, I have to explain some things. Sean McNamara and Christian Troy are plastic surgeons. Sean is the family man with two children and a wife, whom he is having problems with. Christian is the playboy who basically screws any one he can.  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>"Angel/Nip Tuck Crossover Challenge: I was watching Nip Tuck last night and got ot thinking about That Vision Thing, which was also on yesterday. All the scarring from Lilah's guru guy didn't disappear, and Angel took Cordy to a plastic surgeon. Viola! crossover. Angel could be jealous mopey guy cause Christian in totally throwing all his moves Cordy's way, and she's not exactly blowing him off. She's suffering from low self esteem because of how she looks, and a no strings fling with hot Christian is just what she needs to bring back her confidence. Angel ain't happy!" -Shorty Big Thanks/Dedication : To everyone who reads my junk and actually enjoys it. I love you all. And to Shorty Big for posting a challenge that I couldn't refuse to take up. I don't know how you thought of this, but I tip my hat to you. I hope I do it some justice.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **

Cordelia Chase stared at her reflection and sighed. She ran a gentle hand over her face and winced.

"Dennis? is it really this bad? Or is my mirror playing tricks on me?" She knew he couldn't answer her vocally, but when no whiteboard floated up in front of her, she knew it was. The burns had disappeared with no trace. The boils had gone too, but they left scars and very sensitive skin in their wake. "How am I ever going to be an actress now?"

"Cordelia?" His voice and the soft knocking startled her. "Cordelia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Angel." She lied. He hadn't seen her since early the other night, after he returned with a bound and gagged Billy. She had been asleep when he returned and had let her be.

"Open the door."

"Angel, really..."

"Fred said it didn't heal completely." Cordelia silently cursed the young woman and her loyalty to Angel. Would it have killed Fred to keep this from Angel? He'd find out eventually, but at least she'd be prepared.

"It's not that bad." _It's like ten times worse,_ She thought to herself. "Nothing a little concealor can't fix."

"Cordy. Open the door." She sighed.

"It's not locked." He walked in and she was hypnotized by his movements and couldn't look away. His finger moved her hair from hiding her face and gentley moved over the sore area along the scars. She hissed and he jerked his hand away.

"I don't understand. It's supposed to be gone."

"It's not that bad. Besides a little soreness, I'm good."

"Then why were you crying ten minutes ago?" He asked her. She didn't answer and he sighed, sitting down on the wall of the bath tub. "I'm so sorry Cordy."

"Angel. You didn't do it. It's not your fault."

"It is. You get the visions for me."

"We've been through this."

"Wolfram & Hart did this to get to me, Cor. To get to me, they came through you. It's not fair and you can say you don't blame me, and you can mean it, but I blame myself. You shouldn't have to go through this for me."

"Angel, it's worth it." He looked at her face and she saw the mist of tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall.

"Nothing is worth losing you Cordelia." She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Neither knew how long they stood there, but the hug seemed to go on forever and speak of promises neither were sure they could keep

* * *

The following day, Cordelia walked into the Hyperion with a smile on her face. Everyone greeted her a little too cheerily, and she raised eyebrows at them.

"You guys. I'm fine. Really." Looking around. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm here." He said coming down the stairs. Both acted as if nothing had happened, even though it was lodged in both their minds.

"Angel. I've got great news. I know how to get rid of this."

"How?" He asked, coming up to her and the papers she had in her hand.

"Look!" She thrusted the papers at him, pointing out the high-lighted sections.

"Cordy...what is this?"

"Plastic surgery! It's perfect." He stared at her.

"Cor...you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"I know the risks-"

"You could die in surgery. Do you realize that?"

"Angel. I could die coming in to work everyday."

"Cordy, I dont' know about this."

"I'm not asking permission. I just wanted you to go with me."

"I don't know."

"Please Angel? You're my best friend. I want you there with me."

"You don't need plastic surgery Cordelia. You're beautiful." He wasn't lying and she could see the sincerity in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

"But when I look in the mirror, I don't see it that way. I dont' feel it." There was a long silence.

"This is going to make you feel better about yourself?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"If it's what you want, I'll go with you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Angel. I'm going to go schedule an appointment. He watched her go, then turned to his other friends, shaking his head.

"You're whipped Man."

"I am not."

"She speaks and you smile and nod, you're whipped."

"He's not whipped. He's in love." They all stared at Fred who stated it so simply without even looking up from her computer screen. Angel went for the escape route.

"I'm gonna go help Cordy make that phone call." He walked in the office just as she was getting off the phone.

"Okay. Seven tonight. Thank you Dr. McNamara. I'll see you then." She hung up and turned to Angel "I got an appointment. And it's seven, so you won't turn into a crsipy critter." He saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but return it.

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You're the boss."

"Damn right buster. And dont' you forget it." He watched her hips sway as she walked out of the office and he licked his lips. Love wasn't the question. He knew he loved her. He just had to let her figure out that she felt the same.

* * *

"So Miss Chase. Tell me what you don't like about yourself." Angel snorted and looked at Cordelia.

"I don't think that's the right question to ask." She glared at him and he gave a satisfied smirk, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll shut up now."

"Smart man." She turned to the two men sitting behind the desk. "I know you're not blind." She showed them the sides of her face. "I want them gone." The two exchanged a look, then returned their gaze to the young woman.

"What happened to you Miss Chase?" The other doctor with darker hair asked her. She studied them both.

"Dr. McNamara, you're the family man, right?" The doctor with deepening age lines and lighter hair looked at her. Then she turned to the darker man with the fabulous wardrobe and deep blue eyes, with the small smirk on his face. "And you Dr. Troy. You're the...stereotypical self-destructive playboy, correct?" Dr. McNamara chuckled at the other man's obvious discomfort. The two stared at each other, then her, then Angel. Angel laughed to himself and buried his head in his hands. Dr. Troy continued.

"Miss Chase, I don't understand how that's-"

"Any of my buisness? It isn't. And what happened to me isn't your's." Both men were taken back by her defensive tone.

"It's just a question Miss Chase. And it's required so we can be sure the wounds weren't self inflicted."

"Why the hell would I do this to myself? I'm an actress. My features are vital to my career. Why would I do this?" Cordelia's frustration was coming off of her in waves and the tension nearly choked Angel. He gave her knee a healthy squeeze and she involuntarily relaxed.

"The experience was a very traumatic one. All of us, Cordelia especially, are having problems reliving the events."

"Who would be, 'Us,' Mr. Angel?"

"Why does every one call me that? It's Angel, Dr. Troy."

"Miss Chase." Dr. McNamara interrupted the confrontation that was about to occur between his colleague and the other man. He didn't know what it was, but there was something unnerving about this Angel guy. But whenever he looked at Cordelia, everything intimidating about him was washed away. "The procedure should be fairly simple. If I could just take a closer look?"

She looked to Angel, then back at the older doctor and nodded. He came up to her and Christian looked away from Angel, to Sean. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the word reconstructive on it. Sean continued speaking as his fingers expertly moved over Cordelia's face, trained eyes scoping out every mark.

"No nerve or tissue damage."

"Skeletal support?"

"No."

"Missing skin?"

"None. Excess."

"Got it." Christian wrote it down and Cordelia exchanged a look with Angel.

"Huh?"

"All right Miss Chase, to remove the scaring we will be using laser techniques." Her eyes widened and she sought out Angel's hand for support and held it tight.

"No need to be alarmed." Christian said. "The laser will diminish the scars with as little bleeding, bruising or scarring as possible." The two doctors looked at each other again and Sean spoke.

"We will be using two lasers. One will help minimize the scaring. The other will neutralize the discolored areas from he wounds." She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"All right. How long should it take to heal?"

"That all depends on your body's healing process."

"What are the risks?" Angel asked. Cordelia glared at him and the two stared at each other for a while. A silent battle of wills raged on, and Angel was victorious.

"Well, all surgeries carry some risks, Angel." Christian said and Angel gave him a hard, intimidating stare.

"Be specific." He said and the doctor's went into explanations of the risk, Angel's eyes on Cordelia.

"I'll be fine." She said. He nodded and they turned to the doctors.

"There is a method of payment, not that I wouldn't mind working with that body for free." Angel suppressed a growl and Cordelia raised an eyebrow, pretending not to enjoy being hit on. She turned to the other doctor.

"How much are we talking because I'm sure I could wing it."

"It's taken care of. Money's not an object." Cordelia turned to her boss and best friend.

"Angel."

'We'll call it a job expense." her smile lit the room as she stared at him, it only rivaled by his own. The two looked back at the doctors and Cordelia spoke.

"When can you put me down for?"

"We have an opening this Tuesday. Ten that morning?"

"Perfect."

"All right, Miss Chase. Take care of yourself until then."

"Okay." They got up and Angel opened the door for her. Sean McNamara was the first one to break the silence.

"Christian. Stay away from this one."

"Sean?"

"I'm serious. Did you see that guy's look? And I think he growled at you."

"Don't be insane."

"I'm just letting you know. I'm guessing she's taken."

"Then she won't respond when I ask her out tonight."

"Christian."

"Don't worry Sean. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Cordelia stared at Angel the entire drive back to her apartment. He smiled and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, starting to fidget under her gaze.

"Thank you." She said honestly. "You didn't have to."

"Yes. I did Cordelia. This happened because of me."

"Angel. Are you the one who hired that guy to hack into my head?"

"No."

"Then it's not your fault."

"I know. But she came after you."

"I know. But it's over."

"It'll never be over. They're always going to come after us. After you."

"We'll deal with that when it comes up, remember?" She said, repeating his earlier statement.

"All right." he pulled up in front of her apartment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"'I'm fine. A little nervous, but I'm good."

"I'll be right there through the whole thing. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"I know. You'll protect me, right?"

"Always." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got out.

"Night Angel."

"Night Cor." She walked in to her apartment and sighed as she heard his car drive away. She felt cheated. Why was it she could get so close to him, spend the night with him, be his best friend, but she couldn't have his love? His heart? It wasn't fair. Damn that curse. She shook off the thoughts when she felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

The sound of the phone ringing startled her and she jumped. It floated to her and she answered it. _God Angel. You just dropped me off. I'm fine._

"Hello?"

"Miss Chase?"

"Yes." She listened to the voice. "Who's this?"

"Christian." Silence. 'The stereotypical self-destructive playboy."

"I know who you are Dr. Troy. Why are you calling me? Something with the surgery?"

"No. I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Didn't you notice that in the office? Or was your boyfriend's glare affecting your view?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

'Then you have no one to keep you from seeing my tonight."

"You're serious?"

"Very." She thought about it.

"What the hell? Why not?"

"All right. Just give me your address and I'll be there before you know it." She gave him directions and hung up, shaking her head.

"What am I doing?" Before she had time to contemplate it and back out, she heard a knock on her door. She answered the door and faced the smiling face of Christian Troy. He was handsome. That was a given. She walked out with him and looked down at the car. "Is that a-"

"Ferrari? Yeah. It's nothing."

"Uh-huh." She smiled and let him lead her to the car.

* * *

Cordelia stared at the screen in front of her, eyes unfocused, hand rested on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell forward, only to snap back up as she abruptly woke. Fred watched from the lobby counter as she yawned. The guys were all discussing the latest case, too preoccupied to notice their friend's fatigue. Until Fred pointed it out.

"Cordelia? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" She asked, yet again snapping her head back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Great. Just a little tired is all."

'Didn't you sleep well last night after Angel dropped you off?"

"I was ready to lay down and do the sleep thing," the guys by now were listening to the conversation, "but I had a date."

"A date?"

"Don't sound so amazed Wes. I do get them occasionally."

"What about Angel?" Fred cried, looking to the vampire who now sat on the arm of the couch. His dark eyes were pinned to Cordelia, but she didn't notice.

"Not with Angel, Fred." She replied, misunderstanding what the young woman said.

"Then who?"

"The doctor who's performing my plastic surgery." Angel's eyes bore into her as she mentioned the other man.

"Not that Troy asshole. Come on Cor, you could do so much better."

"Angel. Christian is not an asshole."

"Christian? First name basis and you're dating him?"

"He's very sweet Angel. He's fun, smart, all around he's a great guy. And it was only one date."

"So you're not going to see him again?"

"I didn't say that. It depends on if he calls me back."

"He just wants to get in your pants."

'Then I guess he won't call me back, huh?"

"Cordelia!"

"I'm kidding Angel. I didn't sleep with him."

"So are you going out with him again or not?"

"We'll see what happens."

"It's not very professional to date your doctor."

"Angel. You're being ridiculous. Now, let's change the discussion, okay? We have work to do." She gave a smile and walked to the table where the guys left the books they were reading and raised an eyebrow. They all got back to work, Angel's mind on everything but.

* * *

The weekend came and went, Cordelia and Christian having yet another date under their belts, much to Angel's dismay. He had done all he could to get her to stay home. Even intentionally got stabbed and slashed when he, Gunn and Wes went out fighting. Neither man said anything, both understanding where Angel was coming from. She called, cancelled the date, and Angel played the wounded patient to Cordy's nurse. He felt victorious, until she went out with him the night after and Angel brooded, probing her for information.

But here it was, Tuesday, and she had kept to herself all day. Angel let everyone have the day off since he had to take Cordelia in for her surgery. She hadn't said a word to him and had avoided eye contact with him completely. So when she came and sat next to him, grabbed his hand, he had no reaction but to hold it back.

"I'm scared Angel." he held her hand tighter and turned so his body was facing hers. "All those risks and possibilities are playing in my head."

"You'll be fine Cordelia."

"I'm glad you're going to be in there with me. You won't let anything happen to me, right?"

'Nothing's going to happen to you Cordy. I promise." He looked down and let go of her hand. "Besides, your boyfriend's in there. He won't let anything happen to you."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and grabbed his hand again. "But I feel safe with you. I know that no matter the cost, you'll take care of me." The two stared at each other for a while.

"Come on. We have to get you there." He said and got the keys and grabbed her hand again as they left. Angel was just as nervous as Cordelia, who sat silent the entire drive to the office.

Angel opened Cordelia's door for her and the two stood in the under ground parking for about ten minutes. Angel's hand on the small of her back set her mind into gear and the two walked inside. She took a deep, unneeded breath and entered the room, Angel releasing her just before. A deep uneasy feeling came over her when he stopped touching her and she forced it away, wanting to feel his hand again.

"Miss Chase." Sean McNamara said. "How are you?"

"A little nervous."

'That's perfectly understandable, Cordelia." Christian said, coming over to her and giving her a small kiss. Angel glared and took another step away form Cordelia, even as his body and mind screamed for him to move closer and show the other man who she belonged too. He shook those thoughts away. She'd realize it sooner or later. He hoped it was sooner than later.

"I know. But it's weird. I never thought I would ever, ever get plastic surgery." She looked at Angel. "I guess things change huh?" He gave a small smile.

"That's not always bad, Cor." She returned his look, then turned back to the doctor's.

"I guess we should get this started then, huh?"

"Yes." Dr. McNamara agreed and handed her a gown, addressing her to the dressing room. Angel and Christian exchanged a look, both turning to the young woman as she emerged.

"We're going to go get everything set up. We'll be back for you in a while." Christian said and the two walked out. Angel looked at Cordelia and she saw something in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He didn't look at her. "Angel?" She stood right in front of him. "Are you okay?" His eyes met hers and she saw the pain in them. "What's wrong?"

"Seeing you in a hospital gown...it reminds me of the never ending vision you got. Seeing you lying there in the bed, me unable to help you..."

"Angel. This is different."

"I know. But, I'm afraid-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"It's dangerous. Something could go wrong."

"I'll be fine."

"I can't survive without you Cordy." The words sent her into shock and she couldn't speak. She just stared at him as he internally screamed for her to have some sort of response.

"Nothing could take me away form you Angel." She said and gave him a hug and a small kiss. She pulled away and gave him a small smile, hand still in his. He didn't look any more relieved. She didn't know when his lips met hers, but she didn't expect it. He pulled away too soon and she was almost shaking. The two doctors came back in and she cursed their presence.

"All right Miss Chase, if you're ready-"

"Yeah. I guess so." She turned to Angel, forgetting the sudden kiss for a second as her fear came back to her.

"I'll be here the entire time." She nodded and followed the doctors into the operating room. She looked up at Christian who smiled at her.

"You'll be fine." She smiled and nodded, sitting down on the table. She shivered and the mask was placed over her mouth. She listened to the song playing in her head, the last thought entering her mind was that of Angel's lips on her own. She sighed and gave into sleep.

* * *

Angel paced the waiting area until he thought the carpet would wear thin. Wesley, Gunn and Fred showed up and were watching him, all bearing gifts. Angel just wanted to see her. To know the surgery had gone okay.

"Angel?" Dr. McNamara came out, gloves removed, hands washed, mask gone.

"How is she?" Sean smiled at the darker man.

"She's fine. The operation was a success. She's in recovery right now." Sean watched as the scowl disappeared form the man's face and a smile he never thought Angel could produce appeared.

"Can I see her?"

"Can we see her?" Wesley corrected.

"Um, one at a time." He looked back at Angel, who nodded and followed him to her room. They walked in and the sight stunned Angel.

"You said she's fine."

"She is."

"She doesn't look fine." His voice was low but his tone was deadly and showed agitation the doctor didn't want from the threatening young man.

"It's just the bandages and the swelling. It should go down within a few days or so."

"So this," he indicated the sleeping girl, "is good?"

"Actually, yes. She's healing faster than we anticipated. The scaring's healing very well and it's only the first day. It's quite astounding."

"You sound like Wesley." Seeing his confused look. "The British guy out there with the glasses." Angel looked at Cordelia, a smile coming over his features. "That's our Cordelia. She's a trooper. Everything she's been through..." He looked at the doctor. "Normal people would have given up by now. But not her. She keeps us all going and never asks for a thing in return." He shook his head. "This never should've happened."

"What did happen, Angel?" Angel could sense the doctor being uncomfortable with calling him by his first name.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"You believe in God Dr. McNamara?" The doctor tensed and shuffled his feet.

"Of course not. I don't like the idea of someone controlling my fate." Angel shook his head and looked back to Cordelia.

"Then there's no way you can handle the concept of what happened to her." He pulled a chair next to the bed and took her limp hand in his own. "What happens to us every day." Angel stopped talking and stared at Cordelia. Dr. McNamara took that as his cue to leave. The door shut and Angel stared after him, glad the other doctor hadn't come in along with him.

"I'm a trooper huh?" She asked and he turned to her.

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"So sue me. I couldn't help but over hear you. You really think that much of me?"

"You know I do. How are you feeling?"

"All right. Compared to a vision, the pains only mind numbing, not blinding."

"I see."

"Where's the group?"

"In the waiting room. You want me to get them?"

"In a bit." She said, holding his hand tighter. Seconds ticked by and they sat in silence, until Dr. Christian Troy entered the room and Angel released her hand before he noticed it.

"How are you feeling Cordelia?"

"I'm hanging in there." She told him. Angel stood up and cast a glance at Cordelia.

"I'm going to go get the guys since you're awake now." She smiled and nodded, Angel leaving

"How's it look?"

"Remarkably well. You'll be better in no time." She smiled and he leaned in. "So, you consider my offer?"

"I thought about it."

"And..."

"What time you want me there?" He smiled knowingly at her.

"I'm cooking and everything."

"Good. 'Cause I can't so..."

"I never said I was good at it, but I do what I can."

"It's just dinner, right?" She asked flippantly and his smile grew.

"Yeah."

"Cordelia!" She looked up to see Fred run to her.

"Easy Fred. I'm still a little sore."

"Oh, sorry. Wow, Cordy, you're so brave, you know? I mean, I always knew you were brave but wow. Surgery! Does it hurt like really bad? Is it the, I just scraped my knee kinda pain, like when I fell off my bike? Or is it the broken bone kinda pain like when I got pushed out of Jamie Risen's tree in third grade? Or is it like a vision and-"

"Fred. Not now, okay? I can't keep up with you right now. I'm highly medicated and you talk really fast."

"You normally understand that?" Christian asked and she smiled, nodding.

"Guys. This is Christian. Christian, that's Wesley, Gunn and Fred." They all nodded, acknowledging his presence. Fred leaned in to whisper to Fred and Gunn.

"Angel's better lookin', I think." Then she moved away and gave an encouraging smile to Cordelia, who didn't notice the vampire's presence.

"Where's Angel?"

"He had emergency business to attend to." Wesley informed. "He said he'll stop by later tonight."

"Oh. All right."

"So, , I presume?" Wesley asked.

"You'd be correct."

"How did the operation go?"

"Quite well, actually." The two started to discuss the surgery, Fred's wide eyed face and ears taking in everything he said. Cordelia zoned out, thinking of Angel and the kiss he had given her before her surgery and the date she had with Christian. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, picturing Dennis tucking her in.

* * *

Two days later, Angel brought Cordelia back to her home. He led her to her room and made sure she laid down, tucking her in.

"Angel. I'm fine."

"You should rest."

"I'm resting. If I were resting anymore, I'd be asleep. Besides, I'm going out tonight."

"What? You shouldn't."

"I have a date."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Me and Christian."

"Cordelia, you're kididng."

"What?"

"For one, he's like twenty years older than you." He immediately cursed himself. _If you go by that, dumb ass, than you have no chance._

"What does that have to do with it? You're like two hundred twenty years older than me. That mean I can't hang out with you?"

"That's not what I meant. I just don't think you should hang around him."

"That's none of your buisness Angel."

"Hell if it ain't! It's so my business. That guys after one thing Cordelia!"

"So? Maybe I want that one thing Angel. Ever think of that?"

"You don't mean that."

"Angel, look at me. I feel like shit and look even worse and he wants me. Me. Not my face because it doesn't look that good."

"But he wants your body so it's okay?"

"Maybe I want his too." Angel stared at her is disbelief for a moment.

"You don't mean that. You don't want him. You don't."

"What is your trip Angel?" Angel hit his boiling point. This wasn't happening. He had been so sure of his feelings for Cordelia, so sure she would return them that he never considered she might not want him.

"You're supposed to want me." He muttered, but she heard and spoke in a soft voice.

"What?" He looked up at her with a pained look on his face.

"I never thought...I just figured you felt the same." He shook his head at his own stupidty. "Of course you don't. How could you? What do I have to offer you?" He backed out of the room so slow she didn't notice until he was at the door. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go." And with that, he was gone.

Cordelia stared after him with a shocked look. This was not happening. This was just too much to take right now. It wasn't fair. He couldn't just spring something that important on her like it was nothing then leave. Who the hell did he think he was?

She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the bandages. Then she winced, both movements hurting her sore face. She got dressed, grabbed her stuff and left for Christian's home.

Cordelia poked at her food and Christian eyed her intently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My appetite isn't back completely. The meds, you know?"

"Of course. They'll do that sometimes. How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess. As good as can be expected."

"Cordelia, if you don't want to be here-"

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"If you don't want to do this..." He trailed off and a lump formed in her throat, but she shook it off.

"Like I said, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

* * *

Cordelia walked into her home with a frown on her face, threw her purse on the couch and stood, sighing. She took in a deep breath and could smell him. She inhaled deeply as his scent faded and switched on her light.

She walked into her room, lights flipping on as she walked and saw a box wrapped in fancy white paper, tied shut with red ribbon that formed a bow at the top. She cocked her head and undid the bow, opening it gently.

The scent of her favorite perfume drifted into the air and she smiled. Whoever it was from, knew what she liked. Inside was beautiful stationary, which was sprayed with her perfume. she picked up the first paper.

"To Cordelia." She read it out loud. "One hundred reasons why I love you. Always, Angel." Her head skipped as she read the words over and over to herself and smiled. Angel loved her.

She picked up the bundle of paper, each with a different reason on them.

"One: I love you smile. Two: I love your eyes. Three: I love your laugh. Four: I love your compassion for others. Five: I love your dark hair. Six: I love your attitude. Bad or good. Seven: I love that you make me smile."

"Eight: I love how you make me laugh. Nine: I love how you light up my life." She turned around and saw him standing in the door way. "Ten: I love that you know me. Eleven: I love that you accept who and what I am. Twleve: I love that you care about me." He made his way towards her. "Thriteen: I love how you forgive me when I screw up and give me another chance. Fourteen: I love how warm you are. Fifteen: I love that you let me hold you. One hundred: I love how you love me." She stared at him. Both had a goofy grin on their faces.

"I don't know where you learned to count mister, but you skipped eighty five numbers."

"Yeah. I skipped to the most important one though."

"You really wrote one hundred reasons why you love me?"

"Yeah. I know. I had to keep it short."

"You love me?"

"You know I do."

"How do you know I feel the same?"

"Because I know you. I just forgot it for a second."

"Should I remind you?"

"Couldn't hurt." He wrapped his arms around her and paused his lips just before they touched hers. "But first I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Her breath against his skin made him tingle.

"You know what. Those...three...little...words."

"Hi? I'm Cordelia?"

"Cordy-"

"I love you Angel." He smiled and kissed her. The door to her bedroom closing slowly with a soft creak as Angel showed Cordelia just how much he loved her.

Ends.


End file.
